Let's Get Together
by Pms-tories
Summary: A request made by threaded-needles on my tumblr. People on the Team get tired of Cassie and Jaime awkwardly flirting with each other and so they take matters into their own hands.


"When are we going to do something about that?" Barbara says to the rest of the table. She flips the page of her book, getting her pencil ready to start writing.

Bart momentarily stopped the shoving fries in his mouth, quickly swallowing what was in his mouth. "I was trying to eat slower."

"I'm not talking about you," she clarified, "I mean the source of all the awkwardness in the kitchen."

Bart very conspicuously peeked at the kitchen and let out a sound of recognition. He watched as Jaime tried not to make a fool of himself in front of Cassie, wincing when he saw how bad of a job he was doing. Cassie seemed not to notice; giggling at all the fumbles. Barbara had taken up watching the pair and both sighed at the same time.

This _thing_ between those two has been going on longer than necessary. For months they've been fidgeting around each other to get attention and 'secretly' asking to be go on the same missions when possible. It was driving almost everyone on the Team crazy.

"We have to get them together." The female of the two said. "It's going to kill me."

It was then she noticed the grin that spread across Bart's face, Barbara quickly saying no to the thought. "It's not a bad idea!" Bart defended.

"Go ahead then."

"I saw this thing on the T.V. where two people got together after being stuck in a closet for an hour."

Bart leaned back on his chair with a one sided smile on his face. Barbara let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Maybe you should leave the ideas to me."

"Just ones about love," Barbara added before Bart could get too offended. "No offense, but you haven't had much experience in that field."

Bart ate a handful of fries, slowly nodding. "I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do." She closed her book, leaning in to show she meant business on the subject. "Here is what we're going to do: I'll convince Cassie to tell Jaime how she feels and you do the same with him. Got it?"

Bart nodded quickly and they started devising their plan of attack. They would have to do it carefully to not gain suspicion and can't let the other know what was going on. Barbara gave a few tips so Bart wouldn't give anything away too soon. Bart took her pencil and a corner of her paper to write them down.

They hurriedly shushed each other, feigning busyness as Jaime and Cassie passed by on their way out. Both had water bottles in their hands and asked if anyone was in the gym. A unison shrug was their answer, neither daring to look up in case they could read their intentions on their faces. The not-quite-couple didn't ask any more questions as they made their way out.

…

"Everyone act natural," Barbara ordered, "Say nothing and leave everything to Zee and me."

Zatanna took a seat on the counter, motioning the boys to play a videogame. Bart and Gar jumped over the back of the sofa, restarting a game just as Cassie walked in. Barbara stood next to Zatanna, hands in her pockets as she waited for Cassie to come a little bit closer. Once the blonde was close enough she started talking.

"I can't believe it really worked," she said in an orotund voice. "Thanks for the guy advice."

Cassie titled her head towards the girls, subtly changing her direction from the T.V. to the kitchen. Zatanna and Barbara pretended not to take much notice as they continued, keeping the casual tone in their body language.

"No problem. It _always_ works." Zatanna drawled, pretending to be looking at her nails while watching Cassie get pudding cup.

They both had to keep their smile down as Cassie unknowingly took the bait. "What always works?"

Zatanna waved her hand in the air, speaking like it wasn't a big deal, "Just this little subconscious trick to get a guy to ask you out."

Barbara nodded. "It sounds stupid, but it worked for me."

"What is it?"

They motioned Cassie closer, leaning as if to share some secret that only few had the privy to. They paused for a dramatic flair and let smiles stretch across their lips. Cassie smiled back nervously, stabbing the pudding with her spoon as she waited.

Finally Zatanna decided to share. "It's really simple. You have to secretly tell the guy you're free and interested."

Cassie frowned, standing up straight. "That's it?"

They both nodded. "You don't say it out loud, but you tell it."

"With your body," Zatanna added.

At the bewildered expression Cassie took up Barbara quickly fixed it, "Language. Body language."

Zatanna shrugged. "That too." Barbara jabbed her waist, adding a disapproving glance. Zatanna mouthed 'what' to be answered with a headshake.

"Oh," Cassie thought about it as she ate some of her pudding. "Are you sure it works?" She asked, letting her eyes narrow slightly.

"Definitely." They both answered. "Why? Are you thinking about someone in particular?"

Cassie looked at her bare wrist, pretending there was a watch. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late for training." She tossed the pudding cup away, dropping the spoon into the sink as she passed by. "See ya later."

…

"Look who it is!" Bart was immediately at Jaime's side, arm slung around his shoulder; steering him away from the zeta tubes.

"Hey," Jaime answered, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Qué pasa; that means what's up, right? Yeah it does. Not much with me. How about you? Anything new? I've seen you with Cassie a lot more lately. Maybe she's into you, huh?" Bart wiggled his eyebrows at Jaime, not stopping until Jaime pushed him away.

"I don't know. She seemed kind of off the last few times we talked. Yesterday she kept mentioning stuff with free in them. Free Willy, Live Free or Die Hard, Freedom Writers, even this show called Free. And she looked like she was in a hurry too. She kept squirming. Maybe I made her uncomfortable."

Bart bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Or she got it on the head during a mission and got a concussion."

"Maybe," Jaime didn't sound that sure to Bart which made him frown.

"Hey, head injury or no you still like like her."

Jaime shrugged and looked at the floor. "You better not tell anyone."

"My lips are seals," Bart promised.

Jaime rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's sealed, ese."

Bart thought it over and nodded. "Yeah that makes more sense. Anyways, what are you gonna do?"

Running a hand through his hair he shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"I'm not from this century, but isn't this the part where you buy some flowers and tell her how you feel?"

Letting out a long sigh he thought it over. After a while Jaime shook his head. "It's more complicated than that."

Bart groaned, tilting his head up to the ceiling and asking the beings Wally didn't believe in to help this poor boy. "You're making it complicated."

"What do you know? You're just thirteen."

Bart held up his hands in surrender. "No need to offend, hermano. How about we drop it and you can see how many mini corndogs I can eat in ten minutes."

…

"It's not working," Bart complained to Barbara.

Barbara stopped analyzing debris from an attack in Coast City to check on Jaime and Cassie. The two were glancing at each other from opposite sides of the room where they were talking with their teammates. "Just wait."

"Wait for what?" M'gann followed Bart's grumpy stare and nodded. "They've liked each other forever."

"We've been trying to get them together for a week," Bart informed, crossing his arms across his chest. "A very unsuccessful week."

M'gann furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Didn't you hear? They got together last night after the mission."

"What." Both red heads deadpanned.

The other redhead nodded. "Karen said they even kissed."

Barbara smiled softly, getting back to work, happy for the two. Bart didn't take it that easily. He stood there scoffing for a minute as M'gann looked on with confusion. Finally he stopped, putting a hand to his heart.

"And he didn't tell me?! His hermano from a different mother?! I am so offended. After all I did." Bart ran away from M'gann and stopped by Jaime. He took Jaime by his arm and stomped away from everyone. "You are telling me _everything_. And buying me lunch."


End file.
